


Gimmie More - The Tail Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Horn Stimulation, Horns, Human/Monster Romance, Light Masochism, M/M, Minecraft, Overstimulation, Porn, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Sex Is Fun, Skephalo, Smut, Soft Top, Tags Are Fun, Tails, Tentacle Dick, anonymous, my friend wanted porn blame them, please dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Please do NOT send this fanfic to Skeppy and/or BBH I wrote this for fun do NOT I repeat do NOT take this fanfic seriously (which is why the title is the song title of a fucking Britney Spears song)My friend wanted tail porn so I wrote this. This better be worth it bucko
Relationships: BBH/Skeppy, BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Skeppy/bbh, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 358
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	Gimmie More - The Tail Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Please do NOT send this fanfic to Skeppy and/or BBH I wrote this for fun do NOT I repeat do NOT take this fanfic seriously (which is why the title is the song title of a fucking Britney Spears song)
> 
> My friend wanted tail porn so I wrote this. This better be worth it bucko

Skeppy gets it. He’s extremely short compared to his boyfriend. It has been a running bit ever since they met, and the height comments only increased once they started dating. If Skeppy had a diamond every time someone made a joke about a hamster and a banana…

Let’s just say he would have _several_ diamond armor sets.

Of course he would never say those jokes are…somewhat true. But to his defense, Bad was nearly 2 feet taller than him, nearly 4 when he went into his complete demon form. He barely reached his shoulder, having to look up at his boyfriend if he wanted to look into his eyes. When he would turn into his full demon self, Skeppy would just be tall enough to reach Bad’s elbows.

Not that he would tell anyone, but he actually didn’t mind being shorter than the demon. He knows he’s told people he would never date someone taller than him, but Bad just…is the only exception to this personal height dating rule. Bad seemed to be the exception to a lot of things, actually.

Which brings him back to this moment.

In his sleepy daze, he noticed that Bad’s dark red, which seemed black, tail was hitting his face. Upon fully opening his eyes, he saw that his face was next to his boyfriend’s feet, with the other’s face at his own bare feet. Memories of earlier came back, noticing that the book Bad was reading fell on the wooden floor, his hand slightly dangling off the bed.

Bad’s tail smacked Skeppy in the face once more, the sleeping demon snoring quietly as he unknowingly increased the other’s annoyance. After what seemed to be the hundredth slap, Skeppy finally had enough and harshly grabbed his tail to stop.

Almost as if he pushed a button, Bad shot up awake, nearly kicking the other’s face in a panic. The sudden movement scared them both, almost falling off the bed from the shock. The demon’s white eyes fell on Skeppy’s hand and saw it wrapped rather tightly around his tail.

“SKEPPY WHAT THE MUFFIN?”   
  
“DON’T _SKEPPY_ ME, YOUR STUPID TAIL WAS HITTING ME!”

“You **don’t** touch my tail! Even if you _are_ my boyfriend you still have to WARN ME AT LEAST!” His tail tried to force itself out of Skeppy’s hand, but it stayed stubborn.

“It’s JUST your tail, Bad! Why are you freaking out so much?”

The taller one fell silent. Skeppy could feel his hand get colder as the silence continued. He was dumb, but not stupid, so it didn’t take him an extremely long time to understand why.  
  
  
“Oh.”

His boyfriend continued to just look away from his gaze, not uttering a single word even after the lightbulb went off in Skeppy’s head.

The human pondered for a moment. There were several options he could take:

  1. Let go of Bad’s tail and forget this ever happened
  2. Let go of Bad’s tail and bully him for it



or

3\. Touch Bad’s tail more

With any other given situation, he would have likely picked an option similar to the second.

But this situation is different.

This tail revelation seemed to…interest him. He would think with how much he’s with Bad he, or someone else by accident, would have discovered this erogenous zone by now. The fact that he was the first and only one on the SMP to find this secret of Bad’s out…It made it more appealing.

Skeppy gave the tail a slow, but short, stroke, feeling its surface and memorizing the smooth texture. It reminded him of how a dolphin’s blubber felt, but somehow softer, as if he touched a velvet blanket.

Of course, Bad’s head snapped back to look at him. “HEY! What do you think you’re doing!?”

“What do you think?” It was his turn to avert the demon’s gaze as he gave the tail another slow stroke. “I want to see if it’s true.”

“T-True? Of course it’s true you muffin head! Why would I lie about something like this?” Bad stifled back a groan, attempting to keep his composure. “My tail is _sensitive_ , Skeppy…I don’t think you should keep…touching it like that…”

“Like what? Like _this_?” His teasing tone became more obvious the more he spoke, his hand going near the top of Bad’s tail, his finger threatening to rub its tip.

“Y-Yes like **that** you…you m-Hnnn“ He could tell that his boyfriend desperately wanted to cuss at him, but was either trying not to or too distracted to think of an insult.

A moment of clarity hit Skeppy,”Bad, are you okay with me doing this? Like actually-"

  
  
“Oh! Um…”

  
  
“If you actually don’t want me to do this I won’t get mad-“  
  
  
  
“NO! No-I’m…Okay with you doing it it’s just…embarassing for me to say it out loud…”  
  
  
  
“Oh…OHHH So you **do** like it?” Skeppy’s smile quickly turned into a shit eating grin.

“SHUSH, GEPPY!”

“Aww Bad’s a pervert!”  
  
  
Bad let out a dramatic gasp,“Wh-WHAT? I am _not_ a pervert!”

“I don’t know man, this seems pretty pervy,” Skeppy teased, his grin still intact.

“Skeppy, I am **not** a-Ah!” Bad’s back arched as he felt the tip of his tail get rubbed, glancing at the smirk on his boyfriend’s face. “You…Are…being _mean_.”  
  
“Bad it’s just the two of us alone you can swear. Especially since I’m doing something like this…” He brought the tail to his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip, emitting a loud noise from the demon.

“AH! Sk-Skeppy!” Bad whined, pressing his thighs together in a poor attempt to hide the growing boner in his pants.

Skeppy let go of his tail for a moment, shifting his body over so that he was straddling Bad’s lap, his legs resting aside the other’s thighs. The demon watched with interest, anticipating his next move and enjoying the new feeling of warm weight on top of him. He watched closely as his tail seemed to find itself going back to Skeppy’s hand on its own.

“Geppy…Can I kiss you?”  
  
He did **not** have to ask twice. Skeppy leaned in and gave him a firm but gentle kiss, beginning to stroke the tail in his hand, a low groan escaping from Bad’s throat. The human could feel a sudden poke on his back, quickly realizing it was Bad’s claws trying to tug on his light blue hoodie. Although Bad would routinely clip his nails and file them down to be round, they still had an unfortunate knack for growing back sharp. Skeppy pulled away from the kiss, still pumping the tail, causing Bad to let out an audible moan out of his mouth.

“Haha, that was pretty cute, Bad.” He let go of the tail momentarily, taking a deep breath before removing his hoodie, revealing his bare chest. Normally he would be much more hesitant to take it off, but he felt that his boyfriend should get a little *something* for the amount of humiliation he’s putting him through.

“Hnnn…Shush…” Bad didn’t even have enough energy to scold him anymore, his face growing warmer with every second. It didn’t help that now he had full access to Skeppy’s upper half without having an article of clothing in the way. Of course he would never guilt-trip him into taking anything off, so it was nice to see, in the rare occasions, him without a top on. Bad couldn’t help but run his hand carefully on the other’s exposed stomach, trailing up his chest, then his neck, and finally resting on his cheek. Skeppy instinctively turned his head, burying it a bit more into Bad’s cold, but weirdly comforting hand. He rested his cheek on the demon’s palm, placing his own, smaller, hand on top.

“I love you, Skeppy.”  
  
  
“I love you too, Bad. Even if you are a pervert.”  
  
  
“Hey!”  
  


“Also uh-“ Now it was Skeppy’s turn to feel embarrassed,”You don’t…have to be _too_ afraid of…hurtingme…” He mumbled the last part, averting his gaze from Bad.  
  


“But Geppy-,” Bad whined,”-I don’t _want_ to hurt you…I’m also…much bigger compared to you and my claws are sharp again-“  
  
  
“I **know**! I just…I’m not made of porcelain or anything! I can handle a bit of pain.”

Although it was more noticeable on Skeppy’s face, both men’s cheeks were completely flushed and hot. “Hnn…Fine, fine. But if you get too hurt then stop me at any point, ok?”  
  
Skeppy smiled and nodded, leaning back in to kiss Bad, allowing himself to be a bit more rough with it this time. He could feel how massive the other’s boner has grown, and grinded down slowly with minimal force. He used his free hand to slide up and stroke Bad’s cheek, later sliding it to his dark hair, giving it a small pull. When no reaction came out from the man beneath him, he pulled on his hair harder.

“Mm-Skeppy-!” Bad’s muffled whine through their kiss brought a smirk to the smaller’s face. He decided to make it worse by stroking Bad’s tail with a bit more speed and force, not wanting to overstimulate him just yet. His efforts were proven fruitful when he felt Bad’s hips grind against his involuntarily.

Almost as if he was getting back at Skeppy, Bad, _very_ carefully, scratched his back. Leaving a small, faded, red trail from Skeppy’s right shoulder to the other. Bad didn’t want to draw any blood, but he wanted to press down hard enough to where his boyfriend would feel it and warrant a reaction.

And oh a reaction he got.

Skeppy outright moaned into their kiss, causing Bad’s eyes to widen in surprise.  
  
  
“Skeppy.”  
  
  
“Mhm? Yeah?” He pretended to be clueless.  
  


“Do you…actually _like_ being in pain?”  
  
  
“…If I hypothetically said yes-“  
  
  
“ ‘ _Hypothetically_ ’ “ Bad mocked, mimicking air quotes.

  
“HEY-If I, hypothetically, said yes…Would you…think I’m weird?”  
  
  
Bad sighed, “No, Skep, I wouldn’t think you’re weird.” He leaned up to kiss his forehead. “I’m glad you told me.”  
  
  
“You are?”  
  
  
“Yes, now can I go back to kissing you?”

  
Skeppy rolled his eyes, smiling right after, “Yeah yeah…” He replied, granting Bad’s wish and giving him a deep kiss.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he used one of his hands to feel Bad through his pants, which were tightening as he kept stroking Bad’s tail. Skeppy could feel the demon’s hands draw on his back, sending small chills down his spine. He could feel him tense up once Skeppy’s fingers began to play with the hem of his pants.

Skeppy pulled away momentarily, “Are you okay with me taking your pants off?”  
  
  
“Y-Yeah…You can take them off,” Bad replied breathlessly, his eyes half open, waiting for Skeppy to close the gap between their lips again.

“Okay. Hang on a second.” Awkwardly pulling away, Skeppy hastily took off Bad’s pants, helping to relieve some pressure from his dick. Although he still had underwear on, Bad was already beginning to feel exposed. No matter how many times they’ve seen each other naked, Bad will probably never get used to it.

“You okay?” Skeppy snapped Bad out of his daze.

“Yeah yeah, sorry I’m just…I’m okay. Can we keep going?”  
  
Nodding in response, Skeppy began taking off his own pants, relieving some of the pressure of off him as well. He found the courage to also take off his underwear, now being completely nude in front of Bad. He could see that he was eyeing him up and down, mostly staring at Skeppy’s neck.

“…I can _see_ you’re staring at me, Bad.”  
  
  
“S-Sorry! I can’t help it…You’re really cute, Skep.”  
  


“Th…Thank you…” He crossed his arms, pouting. Bad gently placed his hands on his arms, pulling them away so none of Skeppy’s body was hidden from his sight. Bad sat up and slid off his own underwear, now having his bottom half completely uncovered.

He is never going to get used to…Bad’s anatomy difference. Instead of a human dick, it was replaced with a dark red tentacle, the tip of it being a brighter shade of red than the rest. It didn’t have much girth, but the lack of it was made up by its satisfying length. On its sides there were small ridges that poked out, mimicking the look and texture of a cat’s tongue.

I mean Skeppy is not really upset by it. Hell, the last thing he would do is complain about it. But it’s just…A _difference_. With Bad being a demon, he expected anything *but* a penis. Even with his expectations being correct, it still took him a while to adjust to it. Both visually and internal-

“Skep, I can see you staring at my-…at me.”  
  
  
“Good save.”  
  
  
“Well it’s **hard** not to comment on you staring at it!”  
  
  
“Haha, _hard_.”  
  
  
“WOULD YOU STOP?”  
  
  
“OKAY OKAY SORRY!” Skeppy pursed his lips together. “Would a _kissss_ help you forgive me?” He teased, giving Bad a kissy face as he leaned in.

  
“Hnnn…Maybe,” Bad rolled his eyes, smiling slightly before closing the space between them, wrapping his arms around Skeppy’s neck. He hummed as he kept kissing Skeppy, his dick riding up his boyfriend’s thigh and inching closer to his crotch. It finally found himself wrapping around the other’s dick, making Skeppy jump from the sensation.

Bad’s tentacle-shaped cock leaked as it began swirling around the tip of Skeppy’s dick, causing both of them to moan, deepening their kiss. Their breath grew heavy, quickly turning into panting as Skeppy kept playing with Bad’s tail, the demon feeling more pleasure as his cock continued to stroke his boyfriend’s dick. Having stimulation coming from two places led to him feeling overwhelmed a lot faster than normal.

“Sk…Skeppy!”  
  
  
“Mm-Huh? Yeah, are you okay?” Skeppy’s eyebrows furrowed with worry, thinking he hurt him.  
  


“Yeah, I’m alright, Skep. Just overwhelmed from you touching my tail and from…well.” He looked down at their crotches shyly, biting his lip at the sight.  
  


“Do you-“ Skeppy held down another moan, his dick getting stroked with more pressure, “Do you want me to stop touching your tail?” He had a slight smirk plastered on his face as his finger circle the tip of Bad’s tail.   
  


“Mmm…F-For now, yeah…It feels good, like… _really_ good but I don’t…want to…you know…”  
  
  
“I know?”  
  
  
“YOU KNOW…”  
  
  
Skeppy let out a chuckle, letting go of his tail and placing his hands on Bad’s shoulders. “What don’t you want to do?”  
  
  
“Hnnn…I don’t want to… _finish_ …yet.”  
  
Bad blushed as he could hear a cocky giggle come out of Skeppy. He cut his giggle off with a moan, having his tentacle go harder with its strokes. Skeppy shot the other an annoyed look, his cheeks red and forehead showing small beads of sweat. “For someone who doesn’t want to finish you surely are-Ngh-putting a _lot_ of pressure on me.”  
  
  
“Sorry! I can’t control it sometimes…Do _you_ want _me_ to stop?”  
  
  
He replied instantly, “God no, that is the last thing I want right now.”   
  


“O-Okay…” Bad groaned under his breath, trying not to make a lot of noise as he felt waves of pleasure spread throughout his body. He could feel the grip of Skeppy’s hands on his shoulder get tighter, but he could barely feel it.   
  
Skeppy, however, could feel Bad’s nails itching to dig deeper into his skin. He could feel the fine tips poke his back, knowing Bad was resting the pads of his fingers in order to avoid drawing blood. He felt a sudden shock of pleasure emit from his dick, causing him to gasp and let out a yelp, his back arching as a reflex. For sure, he knew, Bad’s nails left a shallow cut from how sudden his movement was, but surprisingly, his boyfriend didn’t make a comment on it.

Bad was completely distracted by how good he was feeling, his tail slowly wagging by Skeppy’s face, and his eyelids being half-shut, similar to how they look right before he falls into a deep nap. Skeppy found it…extremely fucking cute. He couldn’t help but dig his hands into Bad’s hair again, his fingers inching closer to his horns. God, he forgot how much he liked Bad’s horns. The base blended in well with Bad’s dark hair, its gradient leading to a bright red color at the very top. There were no unique designs to them, just simply curving upwards and having a duller tip when compared to Bad’s nails. That doesn’t make them any less appealing to Skeppy though.

His hands found themselves at the base of Bad’s horns, wrapping themselves completely around it. Which caused the demon’s eyes to shoot open at the sudden sensation.

He didn’t get the chance to scold Skeppy, the sudden sensation of his horns being played with sending him over the edge.

“Skep…py I-“ Bad panted, “I can’t-“  
  
  
“It’s okay, Bad, go ahead. I’m not gonna last long either,” Skeppy couldn’t help but let out a quiet, playful chuckle hidden in his moan as he gripped his boyfriend’s horns, rubbing them with his thumbs. He watched as Bad bucked his hips and came, his dick leaking all over his and Skeppy’s lap.

It didn’t take much time for Skeppy to cum too, being sent over the edge just from seeing Bad’s reactions and from hearing his small gasps and moans.

The two men took a long minute to just sit and catch their breath, staring at each other’s half-opened eyes. Skeppy gave Bad a smile, having it quickly returned, followed by a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m sorry I didn’t…last as long as you maybe wanted or something-“  
  
  
“Bad."  
  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
  
Skeppy placed both of his hands on Bad’s cheeks, “The goal is for us to feel good. To me it doesn’t matter how long you take I **want you to feel good**.” He took his hands off, “So I better not hear you feelin’ all _bad_ for yourself, got it?”  
  
  
Bad rolled his eyes as he sighed, “Okayyy…I love you, Skeppy.”  
  
  
“Love you too, Bad. You’re the best.”  
  
  
“Nooo _you’re_ the best!”  
  
  
“Nope. _You’re_ the best-okay no we’re not gonna be **that** annoying couple.”  
  
  
“I think it’s already too late for that, Skep,” Bad laughed as he leaned in and gave Skeppy a tender kiss.

The two would go and clean up later, taking a moment to just appreciate one another. Holding hands as they kissed, they allowed themselves be in the present and re-realize how lucky one is to have the other. How much they wouldn’t trade anything in the world for their moments together.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not roast me HappyTWT I beg


End file.
